Hyperlinking technology is commonly seen across various documents which are available in the form of electronic. The electronic document includes one or more hyperlinks pointing to one or more hyperlink destinations. Upon clicking a hyperlink in the electronic document, a program application may be launched to open the content located at the hyperlink destination. Alternatively, data (text) of the hyperlink may be tapped or hoovered to open the hyperlink. To differentiate the data of a hyperlink from other data within the electronic document, the data of the hyperlink may be displayed in a different color or differently formatted from the other data. For example, the hyperlinked text may be underlined, bold, italics, colored, or a combination. An example of a hyperlink destination is a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). A URL is a global address of documents and other resources on the World Wide Web (www) and is a string of characters conforming to a standardized format that refers to data on the Internet by their location. An example of a URL is http://www.abc.com/products/index.html. In an example, the primary role of the hyperlink is to provide additional information about content provided in the document such as author name, date of publishing or the like.
The hyperlinks are very well captured in the digital form. But when a user wants to print a document, then these hyperlinks are not captured and listed anywhere in the print out for offline readers. In such cases, it becomes difficult for the offline readers to go back and refer to any additional information about the content of the document. Further, if the user scans back the same document, the hyperlink cannot be retrieved or it has been lost. This limits/blocks the referencing capability of the reader/user and wants him to rely on the original soft version. It may therefore be advantageous to provide methods and systems managing documents containing hyperlinks such that the hyperlinks are maintained in the documents or along with the documents.